


Gunfire

by whiteceramicrose (Coriana)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriana/pseuds/whiteceramicrose
Summary: The only place was in the bathroom. It was a good thing Roy had a private one.





	Gunfire

* * *

 

 

Riza was not a person of sudden schemes and random outbursts. Her childhood had made her calm, aware, and suspicious. Her military training had made her tactical, keen, and dangerous. She kept her wits about her, and stayed composed during situations.

In conclusion, she wasn't one to give into sporadic urges. On the war field, you learn the slightest moment of distraction led to your untimely death. So, perhaps Riza's skills were getting rusty.

For right now, heavily kissing Mustang in his small private bathroom as they pulled at straps and buckles and buttons, would definitely go into the rusty category.

His hands ran down the small of her back and the curve of her hips, grabbed her backside to hoist her up to perch on the bathroom sink.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a wink. Hands tugged at the pants of her uniform.

"How about we switch positions and you can tell me?" Her muscles twitched of their own accord as his hands brushed her exposed stomach – the white undershirt had ridden up underneath her breasts – and crawled underneath her pants, to better work her out of them.

"Oh? Are you going to pick me up and put me on the sink?" Her pants undone and bunched around her knees – the damn boots were more trouble than they were worth when it came to removing them – he grazed his hands across her smooth, muscular thighs.

"You would like that, wouldn't you…?" she mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck as he bent to kiss her throat.

The sink was cold, and it felt a little uneasy, but she had a hard time concentrating on it when he relocated his mouth to her legs. He licked her inner thigh. He kissed the soft skin at her knee. His calloused fingers gripped and scraped, sent shivers along her stomach and loins. He brought his lips closer. He kissed the flat muscle on the inside of her thigh, up high and inwards. The kiss quickly became a suckle as his hands grabbed her hips to keep her steady as she rocked on the ledge of the sink. Her fingers curled in his hair as he continued to lap and suck on the sensitive, wet skin.

His tongue ran circles in the area. He sucked some more. He kissed all the way down to her knee and back up. He continued to nurse the spot, making her hips contort.

That was going to be one hell of a bruise when he was done.

He kissed the mound between her thighs, through her underwear. The action came so unexpectedly, she nearly bucked right off of the sink.

"You all right?" he asked with a chuckle, her feet now on the ground. She gave a sharp nod, embarrassed she had reacted so strongly more than anything else.

She brought him closer and kissed him, hands scavenged across his scarred chest and stomach, up along his back. He always seemed to smell like smoke and ash.

And she tasted like gunpowder and metal.

He nipped at her lip, ran his hands up her arms, and over to her chest. He flicked his thumbs over her clothed nipples. As much as she wanted this to last and last, they knew time was short, even after work hours, and they could only 'hide' in the bathroom for so long.

Turned around, Riza was mystified by herself in the reflection of the mirror. Bent over the sink as he guided himself into her, the first push made her face shudder and her eyes nearly drift shut. A hand wrapped underneath her belly to steady her. His other hand on the sink next to her as he began to move, stable and deep.

She rocked for him. Her back arched into him. She moaned for him. Her eyes watched his through the mirror as she panted. She placed her hand atop of his on the rim of the sink. Their fingers interlaced.

His other hand wandered down between her legs. He rubbed and slicked against her as he moved faster.

Her knees buckled a little.

Both of his hands now on each side of her hips, she had a death grip on the sink. She couldn't keep herself from tossing her head back as she clenched and convulsed around him, still feeling him as he moved and filled her when all she could sense was a dizzying dry light.

He groaned into her ear as he slowly rode out his climax within her. She watched in the mirror, leaning her elbows against the sink, as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck.

He leaned heavy against her. She wanted to imagine she could feel the scar on his stomach, from the fight where she thought she had lost him, clearly pressed against the marred skin on her back. Scarred by his hand, by her request. A destroyed evidence of a life that was never hers.

"Are you all right?" she said at last.

"With you, always." He kissed her shoulder blade. "I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone this time."

She sighed. It was always a tossup if they would walk out into applause or silence. This late at night though, it was likely to be the latter.

It ended with them putting clothing back on and straightening appearances, sprinkled with little surprise kisses on the lips or cheeks or affectionate touches.

"Shall we?" Roy finally said, when time couldn't be delayed any longer.

Riza saluted and gave a nod. "Sir."

They opened the door.

 

* * *

 


End file.
